Thrown The Bouquet
by rachcorleone
Summary: Quem faz um buquê de violetas? -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 05/08/2009

**Autora:** Sarah.

**Capítulo Único**

-Quem faz um buquê de violetas? – David perguntou, franzindo o cenho para as anteriormente mencionadas flores, enquanto falava.

Pierre sorriu e se sentou ao lado dele, em uma das cadeiras reservas da mesa: - Pessoas que gostam de violetas?

-Mas era um _casamento_. – David protestou, focando seu olhar confuso no outro. – Não deveria ser... – ele gesticulou vagamente, para a diversão de Pierre. – Mais cheio de coisas exóticas?

-E você é o mestre dos buquês, né?

David fez um bico: - Não, mas eu apenas acho que deveria ser feito de... – sua voz morreu e o sorriso de Pierre se alargou, enquanto se inclinava para mais perto, esperando que o outro continuasse, instigando-o com uma cutuca ocasional no braço. David bufou, embaraçado e afastando a mão dele, enquanto murmurava. – Ótimo, idiota. Rosas. Feliz?

-De que cor? – Pierre perguntou, sorrindo largamente.

Rolando seus olhos, David cruzou os braços, mas ainda manteve o buquê firmemente em sua mão. – Eu não sei, porra. – ele pausou brevemente. – Talvez, branca e rosa? Se tivesse rosas azuis, eu amaria colocá-las junto das brancas, mas não tem, a não ser que seja falsa e isso é apenas grosseiro e... Cale a porra da boca, Pierre!

David encarou vigorosamente, enquanto Pierre gargalhava ruidosamente, inclinando sua cabeça contra seus braços, assim que eles estavam sobre a mesa. Ele estava tentando abafar a maior parte de sua risada. David deixou escapar outro bufo de indignação, antes de começar a se levantar. Seu braço foi pego antes que ele estivesse completamente fora de seu assento e ele foi puxado de volta para baixo.

Arrastando sua cadeira para mais perto, Pierre descansou seu queixo no ombro de David: - Você é adorável. Sabia disso?

-Vá se foder. – David respondeu, os braços cruzados mais uma vez.

-Ei, agora... – Pierre murmurou, esgueirando seus braços ao redor da cintura de David. – Isso é uma coisa cruel para se dizer ao seu namorado, quando ele está tentando juntar coragem para te propor.

Os olhos de David se arregalaram e ele tentou virar sua cabeça para ver Pierre, mas o outro o impediu. Conformando-se, David manteve seus olhos focados para frente, a mão apertando involuntariamente o buquê, enquanto ele lambia os lábios: - O quê?

A respiração que Pierre exalou estava, no mínimo, trêmula e David podia imaginar o sorriso nervoso em seu rosto: - Eu... Eu quero propor há um tempo, mas eu apenas... Você é tão maravilhoso e eu sou apenas eu, então... – ele se interrompeu. – Mas você é tão perfeito e eu o amo. Muito e eu... – ele parou novamente e riu embaraçosamente. – Eu sou péssimo nisso, certo?

-Na verdade... – David engoliu em seco. – Você está indo muito bem. – ele mordeu seu lábio e continuou. – Prossiga.

Pierre puxou David levemente, então eles estavam pressionados contra o outro. Sua voz ainda estava hesitante, mas não estava mais tão ansiosa quanto antes: - Nós estamos juntos há dois anos e você é a melhor e mais preciosa coisa em minha vida. Quando você sorri, sempre me faz sorrir. Eu tenho apenas que olhar para você para me sentir feliz com a minha vida. Você a faz perfeita e eu não imagino, não _consigo_ imaginar a possibilidade de uma vida sem você nela.

Ele pausou para pressionar um leve beijo no pescoço de David: - E quando você, acidentalmente, pegou esse buquê e ficou lá, piscando para todo mundo e parecendo tão fofo e confuso... Eu juro, David, eu queria ficar de joelhos e te prometer o mundo.

David não pôde evitar; ele se virou dentro do abraço de Pierre até que pudesse ver o rosto do maior e pressionar seus lábios nos dele, sua mão livre segurando o pescoço do outro, enquanto as de Pierre iam para suas bochechas. Ele rapidamente quebrou o beijo e sorriu tão largamente para Pierre, que seu rosto já estava começando a doer.

-Eu não... você... Eu... Porra! Eu te amo tanto e apenas, simsim_sim_.

Esgueirando-se para o colo de Pierre, David juntou suas bocas novamente, sua mão finalmente soltando o buquê para encontrar as de Pierre e segurá-las.

A voz de Pierre estava abafada quando ele falou contra os lábios de David, mas a diversão era clara: - Sebastien vai ficar pau da vida por nós estarmos perdendo o casamento dele.

Afastando-se, David sorriu largamente: - Ele pode retribuir o favor no nosso, então. – os olhos de David brilharam por um segundo. – Vai ser tão lindo!

-E com nenhuma violeta a vista. – Pierre respondeu, sua voz suave, enquanto ele olhava para seu mais novo e, de algum modo, ainda mais lindo noivo.

David riu, puro e alto, antes de beijar a bochecha de Pierre. Ele, então, se inclinou e pegou o buquê esquecido, olhando-o ternamente: - Eu não sei. Violetas parecem te deixar corajoso.

-_Você_ me deixa corajoso. – Pierre corrigiu. – E um buquê me inspira com o tradicional. Então, nós não precisamos de violetas.

-Será rosa, então. – David respondeu alegremente, antes de jogar o buquê por sobre seu ombro e pressionar seus lábios nos de Pierre, deixando o resto do mundo derreter ao redor deles.


End file.
